The Affair
by stonykitten
Summary: 'You can't deny you want me' The silver man said to the beautiful blonde as the blue sky mocked the metal beast below them  SephirothXCloud  pwp-ish? , shamless smut really


'The Affair'

**WARNING: explicit mature content (male x male, language, PwP, attempts at humour), AU, plausible OOC (I just got carried away).**

'You can't deny the fact you want me to fuck you' the blond man turned around eyes boring into his boss. He never expected his aloof boss to be this course ever. And more so to him? Was this another of his sad fantasies? 'Sir?' Blue eyes melted with the incredible blueness of the sky behind Cloud as his spikes swayed with the gentle breeze. The silver haired beauty never even threw a wayward glance towards him. He never acknowledged him outside of duty. Why the sudden forwardness?

He half expected to be molested by the read head working three floors down from them. He understood Zack randomly jumping him in the copy room. But Sephiroth? This amazing, god-like man? He literary had people throwing themselves at him. Beautiful people… high class people… people that didn't trip over thin air because they were gawking…

The blonde frowned turning back to the grey view of the metropolis – his mind still trying to kick-start after that one sentence. It had to be a hallucination, nothing more. Maybe he was hearing things? Cloud sighed looking at the metal monster in front of him.

Grey unattractive and filled with sorrow – it stood in all it's fake glory, looming over ant like people down below. However sad it may appear in Cloud's mind the view always calmed him down. Maybe because up from here he could see the blue skies – untainted and screaming about freedom.

Being from the country he enjoyed the breeze, the open skies and the feeling of soaring, even though he wasn't supposed to be here. But here and only here the world looked big and alive… He felt as if it belonged to him.

Feeling Sephiroth near him Cloud wanted to melt into the sky in embarrassment at his wayward thoughts. Just moments ago he was shamelessly imagining Sephiroth pulling at his hair, biting his neck, pushing deep into him. The blonde shook his head in attempts to make the bad thoughts go away. He was a pervert really.

Cloud suddenly felt a breath ghost over his skin, foreign warmth invading his personal bubble. Yet he still clung to conclusion that this was only a figment of his wistful thinking.

'You are late with your report' Sephiroth commented, his warm breath raising Goosebumps and causing Cloud to shiver. He felt as if he was about to die. All Cloud wanted was for Sephiroth to grab him and ravish him right there on the rooftop. But he knew better. He was nothing, nothing at all. He knew his boss will never do such a thing. Not to him at least.

'Zack stole it' Cloud said truthfully. Indeed the raven busted into his cubicle, grabbed the papers and ran away with them. Cloud still couldn't phantom why. He just sat there staring at an empty spot where his paperwork used to be. It took him hours to complete. Zack's escapade was part of the reason why he was on the roof to begin with – he needed to calm down before he throttled his friend. Homicide of his co-workers would look bad on his resume after all.

'Really, now?' Sephiroth whispered into the young man's ear. He himself knew how Zack could get sometimes. It wouldn't surprise him at all if Zack did run off with the blonde's paper work. Those peaces of paper were not why he was here. He could care less by some trivial matter. No they were just an excuse to see the blonde's cheeks cover in that lovely shade. He could feel Cloud breathe shakily. 'I-I, I'll get back on those, si-ngh'

Cloud had to bit his lip as a mouth latched on his neck – sucking biting and licking. The blonde could feel himself turn to mush, his knees going weak. He leaned into his assailant, a shaky moan escaping his lips.

Sephiroth growled.

Strong hands ran down his sides, Cloud's arms rested on the wall, his back turned to his attacker. The touches moved lower, ghosting over Cloud's nether regions before slowly moving back up, undoing the buttons of the blonde's shirt.

Cloud gasped as cold air hit his chest. He arched his back as fingers latched onto his nipples pinching and rubbing. 'Ngh, si-i-r wa-ait' He tried to speak, tried to stop the man. Lips attached to his neck once more as the caresses grew rougher, moving from the blonde's chest to explore the rest of the delicious skin.

'Now, Cloud you can't really mean that' Sephiroth whispered licking and nibbling on Cloud's ear. 'I see they way you look at me. The way you steal glances when you think no ones looking. Tell me Cloud, have you thought of me while touching yourself here?' Sephiroth patted Cloud's straining erection earning a gasp from the smaller man. 'N-no, that is…' Sephiroth chuckled into Cloud's ear drawing another moan. 'Don't lie to me Cloud. You know, it's not good to lie to your superiors.'

'I-I' the blonde tried to stammer out something coherent, something to defend himself with. Fingers brushed against his lips and he instinctively tuck them into his mouth sucking on the digits. 'Oh, it wasn't me then? Perhaps it was Zackary? You do spend a lot of time in his office… Does he call you in and take you right on his desk, above the paperwork. Does he force you to bite into your tie to muffle the screams so no one could hear or does he just muffle them with his mouth?'

Cloud moaned around the fingers desperately as Sephiroth whispered against his skin, his arousal growing with each word. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt himself being turned around and pressed against the wall. 'S-sir?' Cloud moaned out as Sephiroth sank to his knees almost ripping Cloud's pant's in his haste.

'Shush'

Cloud screamed as warmth enveloped his throbbing erection. His hands automatically went for the silver terraces, attempting to push Sephiroth away as he took in more of the blonde, sucking on the heated flesh as if his life depended on it. 'P-please, nhgh, sir, ah, s-stop' cloud tried to dislodge the man to make him move away. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this.

Sephiroth purred throwing all of Cloud's inhibitions over the rooftop. The blonde's head lulled back, his lips parted a small line of saliva escaping those lush lips. It felt so good, but it was so wrong on so many levels.

The silver haired man smiled as best as he could with Cloud's member in his mouth pulling away slightly to lick at the head before swallowing Cloud whole electing another strangled scream from the boy. So Cloud was a screamer after all...

'Really Cloud. Do you really want me to stop?' Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud wrapping his hand over the heated flesh and fisting it instead. All Cloud could do was moan and gasp in response. 'To me it would seem that you wish for the opposite'. Cloud shook his head….

…Why was he fighting this again?

He did want this for long so why now when he has a chance to have the man he was backing out of it?

_Cloud, you are an imbecile_. The blonde berated himself. 'No… p-please, more' Cloud choked out.

Sephiroth smiled his green eyes flashing. The next moment Cloud found himself pressed against the concrete fence wound around the roof. He gasped backing away instinctively as a hand came down on his back pushing his upper body over the edge. Cloud could feel fear as he looked down. Falling of the roof was definitely not the most pleasurable experience. 'S-Sir?' he stammered out.

Sephiroth looked down at the half naked writhing form beneath his hand. It was endearing how the blonde kept referring to him despite the situation. 'Call me by name…' Sephiroth leaned over the Blonde pushing closer him to his doom. 'Wha.. sir..I'

Slap!

Cloud gasped arching slightly. The slap on his backside causing a not too unwelcome friction on his member.

So what if he was a bit of a masochist?

'Se-Sephiroth' The blonde stammered out closing his eyes to at least attempt to blank out the rush he was feeling. If this continued he would pass out in pure bliss before the man could really do anything to him.

The silver haired man smiled and the blonde's obvious 'discomfort'. So the boy enjoyed a bit of rough handling – all the better for him. His fingers found Cloud's mouth once more 'suck'.

Cloud complied taking the digits into his mouth and bathing them in his saliva. Something told him that it was all the lubrication he would get. Not that he carried at this point. Cloud had enough paid vacation saved up to deal with the consequences.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers out only to replace them at the blonde's entrance. Without a warning he shoved two fingers forward earning a gasp from the smaller man. Sephiroth continued to move his fingers in and out changing the angle ever so often, scissoring his fingers almost in an impatient manner.

Unknown to Cloud Sephiroth has lusted over the younger man for some time now. Ever since he began working at the company to be exact. From the moment he laid his eyes on the boy – smiling bashfully and glaring at Zackary with those innocent blue eyes at the same time – all Sephiroth wanted to do was drag the blonde into his office and ravish him. He had self control, he had discipline. He knew that office affairs could end up rather tragic. It was slightly illogical how such an innocent man (a child really) could cause such reactions from him. It distracted him from his work and he didn't like distractions. The only solution that came to his mind was to ravish the smaller man and be done with it.

'You know Cloud, I used to imagine you writhing on my table all dishevelled and splayed out, moaning and trying to contain your screams so my secretary wouldn't hear us.' With another jab of Sephiroth's finger's Cloud screamed as the digits rammed straight into his prostate. 'Scream's like that. I used to imagine you under my desk sucking me off, trying to fit me in that little mouth of yours whenever you came in to report or deliver something'. The silver haired beauty pulled his fingers out deeming Cloud ready.

'I used to imagine what it would feel like to thrust into you. How tight you would be…how warm…'

With one push Sephiroth entered the blonde, causing Cloud to scream in tortured pleasure. The smaller man's back arched only to be pushed down by Sephiroth's powerful hands. The older man stilled. It was tight almost too tight. Taking a moment Sephiroth collected himself before beginning his thrusts.

Cloud moaned and screamed each time Sephiroth hit his prostate, bucking and moving against the bigger man. His hands gripped the edge of the fence in a death grip as his erection rubbed roughly against the concrete wall.

Cloud closed his eyes and let go falling into the abyss of pleasure, screaming Sephiroth's name with his completion. Giving a few more thrusts Sephiroth fallowed suit. Both men collapsed on the ground. Cloud cuddled up to Sephiroth, who pulled him closer instinctively. 'That was... that was…wow' Cloud's mind was still a captive to the darkness as he couldn't even form a proper compliment. In return Sephiroth only chuckled pulling the blond closer.

-O-O-O-

'Zaaack, give me back my coffee. Why do you keep stealing my stuff anyways?' Cloud moaned as he tried to reach his precious caffeine dose only for it to be pulled out of his reach. Damn Zack and his height. 'Because Spiky, I look that look on your face'. Cloud blushed and glared at his friend half thinking of tackling him when the door of the staff-room slammed open. The two men turned confused as Sephiroth strolled in.

The silver haired man stopped next to Cloud throwing Zack a look before grabbing Cloud by his arm and dragging him to his office. The blonde struggled trying to pray the bigger man off as people threw weird looks their way. Thankfully, no one dared to comment.

'Sephi-' Cloud didn't even have a chance to finish the man's name as he found himself pressed against the wall demanding lips bruising his own.

No, one time was not enough to get the blonde out of his system. But Sephiroth was more then willing to try a second time and a third…

Not that Cloud was complaining or anything.

A/N: To be fair I was slightly tipsy when this was born… anyways what do ya'll think? Good? Bearable? Should be removed from tainting the Sephyy – Cloud fan dom?

Thank you for reading it anyways

P.S.

Sorry about my awkward writing… I'm not used to writing smutty fics like this X-x.

~stonykitten~


End file.
